


I Will Wait For You

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devotion is a concept Inferno thinks too much on, and Red Alert doesn't quite grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inferno and Red Alert drabble for accidental-zombie on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, just before the launch of the Lost Light

“If ah didn’t know any bettuh ah’d think you were ignorin’ me, Red.”

“Don’t be absurd, Inferno.”

“Oh yeah? Then whud ah jus’ say?”

Red Alert paused and looked away from his monitor system. He flickered his optics at the large, red mech next to him. Inferno was leaning against the backs of the monitors, optics wide and ridges lifted as he awaited an answer.

Red shrunk back into his chair slightly. It wasn’t his fault Inferno’s Mid-Cybertronian accent made his words a low hum in the background. The long drawn out way he spoke turned into a pleasant noise behind all the monitors beeping and Red couldn’t help that!

“‘s whud ah thought.” Inferno said, disappointment in his voice as he moved to stand.

“No! No… uh, Inferno, please.” Red stood slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m… I’m sorry. I just get so caught up in-in… all of this… I lose sight of everything else.”

“Mmhmm.” Inferno sighed. He crossed his arms over his wide chest. “Ah came t’getchya ‘cause yer shift is over, Red. Ah’ve been here a good twenty minutes tryin’ t’getchure attention.”

“Oh, oh you have?” Red frowned as Inferno nodded. He looked back down at his monitors. There was still so much to do! And there was someone in the med-bay again… who /was/ that? It certainly wasn’t Ratchet! Far too small. Who in their right mind would just barge into the medic’s office when—

“Yer doin’ it again.”

This time Red heard Inferno loud and clear. He jerked his helm up and met the larger mech’s optics.

“C’mon nahw. Bluestreak’s here. He’s gonna take over for ya.”

“Take-take over?”

Red Alert frowned harder as Inferno walked around behind the wall of monitors. The Security Officer hesitated to give in to the arm slung around his shoulders. His peds were heavy as Inferno led him towards the door.

“B-but… my work…”

“It’ll still be there when yer next shift comes ‘round. Nahw ah got the wash racks reserved fer jus’ us.”

“Oh you… you did?”

“Mmmhmmm…”


End file.
